


Downed

by Zankoku_na_Angel (Zankoku_Angel)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zankoku_Angel/pseuds/Zankoku_na_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stand up?  There's no reason for him to even move.  Based on the Rakuninmura scene in chapter 208 of the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downed

_Stand up?_

_How?_

He’s fought to remain on his feet, even when hurting from injuries that would have downed most men. But this last blow cuts deeper, bleeds him drier, than any wound a weapon could ever inflict. He knows it’s a mortal blow, but his body still insists on breathing.

He’s exhausted, so exhausted. It’s seeped into his bones, and further still, weighing down his very spirit. Maybe, if he tries, he could move, just a little, but –

_Why?_

There’s no reason to. There’s nothing ahead to reach for anymore.

 _Sano’s yelling again,_ his mind dully registers. Kill. Enishi. Avenge. _At peace._ As if that was possible.

What did it matter? She was already gone. He couldn’t stop it, and he certainly can’t change anything now. He might as well just stay here and –

He’s being lifted – Sano’s pulling him up by his clothes, and bellowing his name. Maybe if he gives them an answer, they’ll all leave him alone.

“It’s....already...enough...” he manages to whisper. “This one’s already...worn out.”

An expletive rings in his ears, and suddenly he’s down again, his body sliding along the ground. Sano’s still yelling. And then there are other voices, unfamiliar ones – strangers have appeared. And then Megumi’s crying out too, in alarm.

He looks at the sky. He thinks, _I wasn’t supposed to move from there._

Slowly, he rises to his feet.

He wasn’t supposed to be able to. His body threatens to fail him. The chained sakabatou is heavy in his hand. But he just needs to get back, and then he won’t move anymore. Just one step, two steps...

He reaches the spot, and sinks back onto the ground. The wall against his back, sakabatou against his shoulder, one leg folded. Just like before.

They’re all silently gazing at him. Hopefully they’ll go away soon. He closes his eyes. He’s just too tired.

He recalls her face – he wants to think of nothing else. He clings to the memory of her smile – it warms what’s left of his heart. She was too beautiful, and too young; a living, fleeting dream that he won’t let go of.

Maybe if he sleeps, he’ll dream that dream again.

_Let me sleep like this...quietly..._

It’s all that’s left to him.


End file.
